Live For Those Who Love
by Fieryfairy13
Summary: Ginny and Harry are perfect for eachother, or at least thats what they thought. What happens when Ginny learns one of Harry's secrets that can change her life forever? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Go away!" Ginny mumbled under the covers.

"Come on Gin, don't make me yell. Now get up and get ready to go to school. You already missed breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley replied impatiently.

"No school. Go away!" Ginny yawned.

"Ginevera Weasley! Get your but up this minute! Stop mesing around!"

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" Ginny yelled, Doing anything for her mother to go away.

"Exuse me? Who do you think your talking too?"

"A retard!"

"Ginevera!"

"Fine i'm getting up, just leave me alone!' Ginny said starting to get out of bed.

"When you come down stairs your aditude better change or i'm going to have a word or two with your father!"

"Wow, i'm sooo scared!" Ginny said sarcasticly.

"You know what-"Ginny gave her mum the dirtyest look and Molly gave up."Be downstairs in five minutes."

Once her mum closed the door Ginny went to lay back down again, until she heard a knock at the door,

"Mum, go away, i'm getting dressed." Ginny yelled.

"Um, no. It's Harry. Can I come in?" Harry asked. 

"Shit!" Ginny whispered under her breath, and (finally) started to get dressed."Um, hold on just for a sec"  
Ginny threw on her really short shorts, which were shredding at the bottom, and her favorite black tank-top that is becoming to small for her. When she was done she opened the door.

"Hey, it's the girl who sleeps alot!" Harry laughed.

"Ha, funny. Good morning." Ginny ansered.

"Good morning to you to. So, I was wondering if-" Harry was interupted by Ron walking down the hall.

"Ginny? What are you wearing? Go and change right now!" Ron said shocked because he had never seen so much skin before on a girl in his life,(Well, exept for Hermione).

"God, stop being such a prick! I can wear what ever I want. Anyways, Harry likes it, dont you?" Ginny asked.

"Hellz yeah I do!" Harry said and suddenly became quiet when he saw the look on Rons face.

"Your lucky i've allowd you two to go out in the first place. The only reason I let you go out is because it's better then Ginny going out with Neville, Dean, Seamous, or Collin!"

"Well Collin was a mistake. We decided our relationship was more brother/sister."Ginny explained.

"And the fact that he's gay!" Ron and Harry laughed.

"If you dont shut up Im going to-"

"Your going to do what? Hmm... Punch me? Go tell mum? If i've got it all corectly Mum isn't to happy with with you." Ron smirked.

"Whatever!" Ginny yelled and walked down the stairs.

The moment Molly saw Ginny she flipped out."What in the world? Ginny change your clothes this minute into something desent!"

"Leave me alone! Stop ruining my life!" Ginny said going back upstairs to change her clothes. Ron started to laugh at her and Ginny responded by flicking him off.

"Mum! Did you just see what she did to me?Why dont you ever punish her?" Ron whined.

"Ohh Ron stop whining!" Hermione said coming down the stairs with Harry. Gin, what are you wearing?"

"Ginevera! Your grounded! I've had enough with your additude, young lady! Now go upstairs and change your clothes!" Molly yelled, starting to get a headache.

"Fuck off!" Ginny stormed up the stairs. Harry followed after her.

"Gin, everything will be fine if you just didn't talk back to her like that." Harry said trying to make her calm down because she was throwing her stuff all over the floor.

"Easy for you to say! She's not your mum! She adores you!"

"Easy for me to say hu? Well let me inform you who I live with. What I have to go through!" Harry said starting to get mad.

"Ohh, Harry, I'm sorry, I just, i'm just so tired. And upset, I wasn't thinking." Ginny said walking up to Harry and giving him a big hug.

"It's fine, dom't worry about it. Okay?"

"I'm really really sorry, Harry."

"No, really, it's okay. I love you to much to be made at you."

This made Ginny smile,"I love you, Too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they reached the train station, Ginny saw her three best friends, Luna, Collin, and Ivy.

"Ginny!" The three of them called out.

"Ahhhhhh! I've missed you guys sooo much!" Ginny said squizing them to death.'How was your break?"

"I had to spend the whole summer with my bratty five-year-old cousin." Ivy said.

Luna exclaimed," Oh I had a blast! My father and I went to Russia, India, and Australia."

"Why did you go to so many different places?" Ginny asked.

"Something to do with the Quibbler."

"Oh, cool. Well I had a very boring summer.All I did was eat, sleep, and breath. I didn't even take that many pictures." Collin Creevy said."So, what did you do Gin, get with Harry yet?"

"Actually...I did." Ginny said.

Ohh My God! Really? Congrats!" Ivy said.

"Ha! I knew it. God your so lucky to be going out with Harry Potter." Collin said.

"Ohh collin, what will we ever do with you?" Ginny joked with her best friend.

As the four of them started to get on the Hogwarts Express, Molly Weasley yelled,"Arn't you even going to say good-bye?"

"Why sould I? All i'm going to do is cause more problems for you, am I right?" And with that Ginny got on the Train and left Molly spechless.

"Come on, theres an empty compartment over here." Harry told Ginny as they walked down the isle, along with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Collin, And Ivy, which made things very cramped. Ginny had to sit on Harry's lap, Hermione on Ron's, and Luna on Neville's, but other then that the ride was pleasnt. During the ride, Hermione and Ron had to leave for the Prefects meeding. This is the last year they can be prefects because next year Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville will be in they're last year.

After the trip to Hogwarts and the opening feast, Ginny went upstairs to her dorm. Ivy was there reading.

"So, what are you reading?" Ginny asked.

"Oh it's really good. It's called the Lord of the Rings. It's a muggle book, but it has magical creatures in it. it's really good."

"What's it about?" Ginny asked.

"It's about this hobbit who has to destroy the ring of all evil."

"A ring" Ginny asked.

"Yes, a ring. And every body wants it. The ring can make the person who wears it become invisible. So far my favorite charecter is an elf named Legolas, he's sooo cute!" Ivy said showing Ginny the picture of him on the front cover."He's played by a guy named Orlando Bloom."

"Wow, he's really hot. But, not as hot as my Harry." Ginny Giggled.

"Well of course," Ivy said sarcasticly."Nobodies hotter than the famous Harry Potter."

"Smooth. Did you make that up all by yourself?" Ginny joked.

"Bite me!"

"Whore!" Both of the girls started laughing. Just then their two other roomates walked in. Joanne and Adrianne, the twins. Also known as Joey and Audry.

"hey where have you two been?" Ginny asked.

"Oh you know, stuff. Like walking around. And looking for hot guys. Same old same old." Joey giggled.

'Yeah, theres this really hot guy. He's not new, hold on I can't remember his name. It's...let me think. Oh Thomas thats it. He's in Ravenclaw." Audry said.

"Ohh, I remember him. He's the one who picked his nose and scratched his ass, right?" Ginny teased.

"Shut up. He's hot and thats all that matters." Audrey said, making everyone laugh. The roomates talked and caught up on all of the the going-ons in peoples lives. After about an hour, they got tired and went to sleep.

All throug the night ginny taused and turned, so she went downstairs. The commen room was deserted. She sat on the chair by the dieing fire. She picked up a book by the end table and started reading it.

"Ginny, hey what are you doing up so late. It's three in the mourning." Harry asked Ginny.

"I should ask you the same thing." Ginny put down the book and walked over to Harry.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." Ginny smiled.

"So alike, so in love." Hermione spied on the stairs.

"'Mione, why are you awake?" Harry asked stepping away from Ginny.

"Ohh stop it Harry. Im not going to tell Ron everything you to do together."

"How do I know if your lieing or not. You told him once, you can tell him again." Ginny said.

"Oh come on. That was one time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We'll never let you forget." Harry smirked.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed.Don't do anything dirty while i'm gone!" Hermione yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Hermione, can't live with her, can't live without her." Harry laughed."'Cause if she's gone, who will do my homework?" Harry joked.

"Your so mean." Ginny laughed.

"I'm bad, too."

"Ohh really?" Ginny asked."How bad?"

"It all depends." 

"Depends? On what?"

"How I feel. And right now, i'm fealing really, really bad." Harry said starting to kiss Ginny. They were kissing for about an hour,(yes, very long) and then went upstairs. Ginny couldn't fall asleep so decided to wake up Joey for fun. After about five minutes, Joey sprung upright out of bed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Joey yelled, which made everybody else wake up."What is your fucking problem?"

"Um...I couldn't sleep." Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"You couldn't sleep! That's why you woke me up! Why do you allways wake me up for fun?" Joey asked.

"I've NEVER woken you up before! Why would you think such a thing?" Ginny lied sarcasticly.

"Remember last year. You were bored soo you decided to flick rubberbands at my back all night!"

"Oh yeah!" Ginny laughed."That was funny. Untill you punched me in the eye."

"Yeah! Now that was funny!"

"Ohhh Fuck! Now I have no time to take a shower or eat or get ready! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Ginny yelled because she woke up late.

"We tried! You just threw your book at me." Ivy said showing her the bruise on her arm.

"Ohh god! Did I do that . I'm so sorry." Ginny said.

"You better be. It hurt like hell!" Ginny threw on her uniform and ran to the library to get a book she needed for her first class. When she got there she ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry." Ginny said.

"Weasley, is that...you?" Draco stumbled.

"Um, who else would I be?" Ginny said.She noticed that he was staring at her."What are you staring at?"

Draco realized what he was doing and said,"I'm staring at you, waiting for an apology."

"For what?" Ginny yelled, and the librarian looked their way.

"For running into me, dope."

"I don't have time for this." Ginny said and started to find the book she was looking for.

"You still didn't apologize." Draco followed.

"If you don't get the fuck away from me within five seconds i'm gonna tell the whole school that you sill suck you thumb"

"How do you know that?" Draco said turning red.

"I didn't, I guessed. Wow! You still suck your thumb!" Ginny laughed. Draco got caught in her laugh and startd staring at her, again.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Ginny asked. Draco still stared. Grabing the book she needed, she said," Fine be a creep, Whatever. I'm gonna be late." And she walked away.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" Draco mumbled under his breath. 


End file.
